films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas' Christmas Party
Thomas' Christmas Party is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode first aired on Shining Time Station's 1990 Christmas special' Tis a Gift. In this episode, The engines organize a special Christmas party for Mrs. Kyndley. Plot It was Christmas time and Thomas wants to throw Mrs. Kyndley a party to thank her for saving him from a landslide the year before. The Fat Controller agrees with him, but on the day of the party, there is a heavy snowfall, trapping Mrs. Kyndley in her house. Thomas bravely puts on his snow plough and sets off with Toby to rescue her, and soon, with the help of Terence, who stays behind to look after the house, Thomas and Toby can return her to the shed, where the party was supposed to be. But as Thomas and Toby arrive home, they find the sheds in darkness. Suddenly, a switch is thrown and the sheds are covered in lights. Everybody sings carols, and Mrs. Kyndley says that it's the best Christmas party ever. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Terence *Bertie *Henrietta Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage *Hackenbeck Tunnel *The Viaduct *Knapford Transcript UK version * Ringo Starr: It was Christmas on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard. Thomas and Toby were busy carry people and parcels up and down the branch line. Everyone was happy. Only the coaches Annie and Clarabel were complaining. * Annie and Clarabel: It's always the same before Christmas. * Ringo Starr: they groaned. * Annie and Clarabel: We feel so full, we feel so full. * Thomas: Oh, come on! * Ringo Starr: said Thomas. * Thomas: Where's your festive spirit? Christmas day is almost here. * Ringo Starr: By the side of the track was a little cottage with a familiar figure waving to them. * Thomas: It's Mrs. Kyndley! * Ringo Starr: whistled Thomas. * Thomas: Peep, peep! Happy Christmas! * Ringo Starr: Thomas always felt better for seeing her. * Thomas: Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without Mrs. Kyndley. * Ringo Starr: When work was over, Thomas went to see the other engines. All their coats had been polished. * Gordon: Huh! * Ringo Starr: said Gordon. * Gordon: Just look at us. Your driver will have to work fast to get you as smart as us. * Thomas: Never mind that. * Ringo Starr: replied Thomas. * Thomas: I've something important to say. * Do you realize it's been a whole year since Mrs. Kyndley saved us from a nasty accident. * You remember when she was ill in bed and... * Edward: Yes of course we do, * Ringo Starr: interrupted Edward. * Edward: You told us how she waved her red dressing gown out of her window to warn you about a landslide ahead. * Percy: And you and Toby gave her presents. * Ringo Starr: Percy joined in. * Percy: And the Fat Controller sent her to the bournemouth to get better. * James and Henry: But... * Ringo Starr: said James & Henry together. * James and Henry: The rest of us never thanked her properly. * Thomas: Exactly. * Ringo Starr: said Thomas. * Thomas: So now I think we should all give her a special Christmas party. * Ringo Starr: Everyone was get very excit and the driver felt sure that the Fat Controller will agree as indeed, he did. * The engines were all busy making plans, when silence fell. * The Fat Controller had bad news. * The Fat Controller: The weather's changed badly. * Mrs. Kyndley is snowed up. * Toby says he'll help to rescue her. * You must help too, Thomas. There's no party unless you do. * Ringo Starr: Thomas hated snow, but he said bravely. * Thomas: I'll try, sir. We must rescue her, we must. * The Fat Controller: There's a good engine. * You and Toby will manage splendidly. * Ringo Starr: Thomas charged the snowdrifts fiercely. * Sometimes he swept them aside, * sometimes they stuck fast and the men had to loosen them. * But at the cutting near the cottage, they could go no further. * Thomas' Fireman: Look at that! * Ringo Starr: exclaimed Thomas' fireman. * Thomas: Peep, peep, peep! Here we are. * Ringo Starr: whistled Thomas. * An answering wave came from an upstairs window. * Then they heard a familiar sound. * Thomas: That's Terence! * Ringo Starr: said Thomas. * Thomas: He's come to help too. * Ringo Starr: Sure enough, * Terence had a snowplough and was working hard to clear a patch to the railway line to safety. * At long last, the rescue was complete. * Percy took the tired workmen home. * Terence said goodbye to Mrs. Kyndley and promise to take care of her cottage as he watch them all set off. * The engines made good time. * No more snow had fallen, but the yard was dark. * Thomas' heart sank. * Suddenly, all the lights went on. * What a marvelous site awaited Mrs. Kyndley. * The Fat Controller: Well done! * Ringo Starr: said the Fat Controller. * The Fat Controller: I'm really proud of you all. * Ringo Starr: Mrs. Kyndley especially thanked the smaller engines. * Mrs. Kyndley: Thomas and Toby are old friends. * Ringo Starr: she said. * Mrs. Kyndley: And now Percy, you are my friend too. * Ringo Starr: Percy was very pleased. * Percy: Three cheers for Mrs. Kyndley! * Ringo Starr: he called. * Percy: Peep, peep, peep! * Ringo Starr: they all whistled. * Engines: (sing) We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, And a happy new year. * Ringo Starr: Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends thought it's was the best Christmas ever. * And Mrs. Kyndley could think of nowhere should rather live than here with them on the Island of Sodor. Gallery Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card Thomas'sChristmasPartyRestoredTitleCard.png|Restored title card Thomas'ChristmasPartyUStitlecard.png|US title card Thomas'ChristmasPartyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card Thomas'ChristmasPartyItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card Thomas'ChristmasPartyGermantitlecard.png|Finnish title card Thomas'ChristmasPartyFinnishTitleCard.png|German title card Thomas'sChristmasParty.jpg Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes